


Just Breathe

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Did you hear about Justin Bieber nearly fainting at a concert because he was so dizzy and didn’t get enough breath? Could you please write a Zianourry Niall centric based on this? You can do whatever you want with it but please make it long and fluffy :D xxx</p><p>Also on my Wattpad and Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

"Three minutes till showtime." The stage manager shouted. Niall turned from his place, ready already. He was holding his Mic between his legs and wiping his hands on his pants, throwing away an empty bag of chips. He moved back standing on his square that would raise from the floor. He lifted the Mic, which was still off and he turned his head as they all came towards him, they each took their place on their own squares Niall between Liam and Zayn, the fans started screaming, they could assume the opening video was playing. A smile crossed all of their faces and they glanced at eachother, adrenaline and excitement filling them. liam went up first, he lifted the Mic to his face singing as it lifted him, they all smiled more. Waiting patiently, practically buzzing. Harry followed soon after with his part and they all came up for the chorus. The fans screamed, louder than the night before. Niall smiled, letting himself get into it. They screamed with excitement. He did a jump, they screamed louder. He smiled singing, bouncing around, he bent touching the fans hands, they screamed more and he shot a wink their way. He hopped down standing with them, seeing the security out of the corner of his eye rush at him to shove him back on stage. But for the few seconds he had with the screaming group of girls he sang and jumped up and down, starting a small and not so violent mosh pit. He felt hands clamp on his arms and he was lifted out and back onto the stage. He laughed and looked at Paul, who was shaking his head at him. Niall shrugged and laughed at him. Liam walked closer and dropped his mouth by Niall’s ear, the music was loud.

"They are going to start putting a tall fence around the edge of the stage so we stay on.." he said, Niall laughed and nodded. Six songs later and they were halfway through the concert, in the middle of ‘Heart Attack’ when Niall’s vision started to blur slightly. He stumbled slightly, turning his head he seen Zayn watching him, eyebrow raised. He shook his head and shrugged. He danced around a few times, climbing up the steps to the top, he felt his breathing quicken so he leaned against the railing, back to the crowd, moving slow, he missed his ‘Oww!’ part. They were all singing. He was trying. He held the Mic to his face. He was about five beats behind. He closed his eyes and dropped the Mic, feeling his head cloud. He fell to the steps, hand gripping the rail, he heard his name get shouted by about 6 different people. The crowd got quiet in confusion. He felt himself get lifted and laid flat onto the stage, in the back away from public eye. He heard the boys, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He heard Louis yell ‘give him space’ then he felt a tap on his cheek gently and Liam’s voice slid through his ears.

"Niall.. can you hear me? If you can.. Uhm..squeeze my hands" he said, feeling Liam hold his left hand, Niall slowly started feeling less cloudy, and after a few moments he twitched his fingers in Liam’s hand. 

“He moved his hand" he said, and the four boys let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Harry stood and walked to the back area, yelling.

"Where the hell is the paramedic?? It’s been like five minutes!" He shouted. Niall slowly opened his eyes, as the EMT came and sat by him. The boys all stood, looking down at him.

Zayn stood there. Picking at his fingers. Louis was nearly biting a hole in his lip watching them check Niall out, Liam stood there, a mostly relaxed posture, but inside he felt like he was hyperventilating. Harry was squated down watching them. Niall was sitting up in the chair finally, talking. His eyebrows creased together as he spoke. The EMT said something and one of the security guys handed him a bottle of water. He took a drink. The EMT nodded at Niall and walked to the guys explaining. He wasn’t getting a good air flow to his brain because he was too focused on everything else. She looked at liam and told him he did right by spending the time while she got there to talk to him and try to keep his brain going. It stopped him from completely blacking out for a few hours, Liam wanted to jump with happiness, she left and they ran to him, his face was flushed and he just looked at the ground, they bent surrounding the chair, hugging him.

"Ni…we were so worried" Louis said, they all agreed. Zayn let out a small chuckle.

"You little ball of energy..do you feel up to going back out? The rest of our songs on the set list tonight are pretty low key" he said, Niall groaned slightly, embarrassed.

"I couldn’t breathe.. that’s the one thing that’s easy in life, breathing, and I couldn’t do it" Niall mumbled. Harry smiled.

"That’s because you were busy giving one of the best performances of your life, its fine. It could have happened to any one of us.. breathe." he said, kissing Niall’s head. Niall stood, Liam and Zayn wrapped their arms around his shoulders and waist, heading back to the stage. Louis walked behind them. Harry ran out first yelling.

"He’s ok!! Let’s give a big cheer for Nialler!!" He screamed. The crowd screamed with him. Niall smiled feeling better already..


End file.
